


Loose Lips Sink Ships

by SteelLily



Series: Songs to Sail a Ship By [6]
Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 14:34:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6198826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteelLily/pseuds/SteelLily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mini fic based on the song I Know Places by Taylor Swift.</p>
<p>The song prompt and ship pairing came from an anonymous person on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loose Lips Sink Ships

Cara watched Kahlan. She chalked it up to her duty to protect Richard and by default the Mother Confessor. There was some point in their travelling where Cara had caught Kahlan looking in her direction more often than at Richard. Cara rolled her eyes at that piercing blue gaze. Certainly Kahlan simply thought Cara was concocting some way to betray them. On occasion Kahlan’s staring would elicit a seething, “What?” from Cara which would cause Kahlan to recoil.

Kahlan had no idea what was wrong with her. Richard was the Seeker. He loved her with the fierceness of a thousand suns. She could see it clearly in his eyes every time he looked at or spoke about her. Her smiles for him had become cursory at some point. She found her gaze wandering over Richard’s shoulder to land on the irritable Mord-Sith. Cara did nothing to encourage Kahlan’s growing attention for the woman. She hissed and spat at Kahlan like a gar stalking its prey.

They fought well together. They trapped D’Harans between them and pounded like water against stone. Crashing together leaving devastation in their wake. Cara hard and unyielding as the stone, attacking and never giving ground; Kahlan smooth as the waves pushing and pulling in a destructive dance. Together they formed a whole where neither knew that anything had been missing. It infuriated Cara. It frightened Kahlan.

Kahlan threw herself head first into Richard’s courtship hoping to convince her heart to return to where it ought. Cara became more reckless. It all came to a head when Cara took the deal to become a baneling. Kahlan wanted to punch the woman for keeping it to herself until it was nearly too late. The relief that flooded her being when Cara came back to them safely knocked the wind out of Kahlan’s lungs.

That night Kahlan took first watch. She stared at Cara’s sleeping form. Even in sleep the woman looked dangerous, coiled like a snake. A tear slipped down Kahlan’s cheek. A sigh over her shoulder drew her attention. Kahlan leapt up, pulling a dagger from her sheath. Richard raised his hands. “Just me,” he said.

Kahlan put the knife away and wiped at her face. Richard’s brows scrunched together. “Are you crying, Kahlan?”

Kahlan sighed and opened her mouth then closed it and simply shook her head. Richard looked down in the direction Kahlan had been staring before he frightened her. He nodded slowly, a sad smile spreading across his face, “Ah. You should talk to her.”

“What are you talking about?” Kahlan asked.

“You should tell Cara your feelings,” Richard cleared his throat, “Am I wrong?”

Kahlan sat down on the log by the fire. Richard followed. Kahlan took a breath, “I’m sorry, Richard.”

He nodded and put his hand on Kahlan’s knee. “I’ve known for a while, Kahlan. Neither of you are very good at hiding things. Ironically,” he groaned.

Kahlan bit her lip and stared into the flames. She had no idea what to say to him. Everything felt trite and wrong. “I’m sorry,” she settled on after several long moments.

Richard shrugged. “If I was a better man, I’d have stepped aside weeks ago, but I thought I could win you back.”

“You are a good man, Richard. The best I’ve ever known. You deserve someone who can love you the way you love. I wish it was me,” she turned and held his hands tightly.

Richard laughed and rolled his eyes, “This is about the extent of my maturity. I want you to be happy Kahlan. I don’t think this is it. You seriously have a complex.”

Kahlan snorted, “I certainly don’t make things easy on myself.”

“No. Neither does she,” Richard nodded at Cara.

Cara shifted on her mat, drawing Kahlan’s eyes. “Didn’t anyone ever teach you that it’s rude to stare?” Cara muttered with closed eyes.

Kahlan’s throat closed, “How long have you been listening?” she hissed.

Richard laughed, “Probably the whole time. She is a Mord-Sith after all.”

A smile broke out on Cara’s face and she propped up on her elbows, “Never forget it, Seeker,” she rolled her eyes lazily toward Kahlan.

Kahlan stared back into Cara’s pale green eyes. The fire crackled between them. Richard cleared his throat uncomfortably and shook his head. Cara turned over on her bedroll and tugged the cover up to her chin. “Wake me when it’s my watch,” she replied.


End file.
